You're my Sun
by Afaim
Summary: Spoiler zur 4. Staffel. Dylan und Trance machen sich Gedanken über ihr verändertes Verhältnis zueinander, während Telemachus nur eine gewisse Blondine im Kopf hat.


**You're my Sun**

Disclaimer: „Andromeda" und seine wunderbaren Charakter gehören nicht mir, sonder Robert Hewitt Wolfe und Co.

Spielt in der 4. Staffel nach Episode 81 „Fear burns down to Ashes"

Paare: Dylan/Trance, Telemachus/Beka

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„_Hatten Sie Angst, dass Sie diesmal verlieren würden?"_

„_Nur Angst Sie zu verlieren….Und den Rest der Crew."_

„Alle Decks sind bereit. Wir können jederzeit weiter fliegen, wenn du es für richtig hältst", erklärte Andromeda. Captain Dylan Hunt reagierte nicht. „Dylan? Dylan! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Dylan schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen hoch. „Was! Oh, ja, natürlich. Wir tun was immer du für richtig hältst", erklärte er. Das Bild der dunkelhaarigen Frau am Bildschirm blinzelte. „Ja…. Genau. Du hast mir also nicht zugehört", stellte sie fest. „Doch natürlich habe ich dir zugehört!", protestierte der Captain. „So? Was habe ich gesagt?" „Ähm….Tut mir Leid, Andromeda, du hast ja recht. Ich war in Gedanken. Könntest du den Statusbericht vielleicht noch einmal wiederholen?"

Beka. Beka. Beka. Beka. Sie ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Und sie trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. In letzter Zeit wurde es immer schlimmer. Ihre Launen immer unberechenbarer. Auch die anderen machten sich schon Sorgen. Allerdings aus einem anderen Grund als er.

Telemachus Rhade seufzte tief und starrte missmutig vor sich hin. Er hatte gerade Dienst auf der Brücke. Und sollte sich eigentlich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Stattdessen dachte er an sie. Schon wieder. Er war Nietzscheaner und sollte eigentlich logisch und ohne allzu viele Gefühle handeln können, aber bei Beka versagte seine Logik. Er verstand sie einfach nicht. Und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sich das vielleicht niemals ändern würde.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Trance tigerte in der Krankenstation auf und ab. Dann ging sie auf die _Maru_ zu ihren Pflanzen. In letzter Zeit kam sie immer schwieriger zur Ruhe. Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Dylan um genau zu sein. Das über Rev. Das in dem er ihr seine Ängste anvertraut hatte. Warum nur musste sie ständig daran zurück denken. Und warum nur machte ihr dieser eine Satz, und das unmerkliche Zögern danach so sehr zu schaffen?

_Nur Angst Sie zu verlieren….Und den Rest der Crew._

Das waren im Grunde auch die Dinge, die Trance fürchtet. Damals, als sie aus der Zukunft zurückgekommen war, hatte sie sich dafür entschieden Harper zu retten, weil er ihr Freund war und sie ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren wollte. Und sie würde es wieder tun. Harper, Beka, Rev und Dylan bedeuteten ihr sehr viel. Sie wollte keinen von ihnen verlieren, deswegen freute sie sich auch, dass Rev beschlossen hatte auf der Andromeda zu bleiben. Allerdings fragte sie sich in letzter Zeit verstärkt wie viel ihr Dylan nun eigentlich genau bedeutete.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

„Hallo, Rev. Geht es Ihnen besser?"

„Oh, hallo, Dylan. Ja, ich erhole mich."

Dylan blieb stehen und sah sich unbehaglich nach Trance oder Rommie um. „Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, das Sie zu mir führt, Dylan?", erkundigte sich Rev Bem. Dylan sah ihn an und überlegte, nicht zum ersten Mal, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war hierher zu kommen. Er musterte den Maggog, und wunderte sich erneut über das veränderte Aussehen des anderen. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht wirklich an das neue Aussehen seines Freundes gewöhnt. Viel zu genau war ihm die pelzige Kreatur von Früher in Erinnerung. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Rev. Ja. Ich hab mir in letzter Zeit Gedanken gemacht….", gestand er und verstummt dann wieder. „Über Trance", vermutete Rev. Dylan sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Nun ja. Das ganze Schiff redet darüber…" „Ach so? Und worüber genau!" _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! _„Darüber, dass Sie und Trance ein gemeinsames Geheimnis haben." „Ach? Sagt man das? Nur um das klar zu stellen, Rev: Ich respektiere Trance. Als Freundin. Das ist alles. Und wird auch immer alles sein", erklärte Dylan bestimmt, „Denn selbst wenn es anders wäre, könnte es gar nicht anders sein, weil Trance andere Pflichten hat." „Das bedeute nicht, dass sie deswegen keine Sehnsüchte und Träume hat", wandte Rev ein. Dylan schwieg. „Hat… hat sie denn etwas gesagt?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. „Eigentlich nicht." „Oh. Na ja, ich muss dann mal wieder. Es war wie immer nett mit Ihnen zu reden, Rev."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Telemachus sah sich im Maschinenraum um und suchte nach Harper. Harper hatte eine besondere Beziehung zu Beka. Mit Harper könnte er über die blonde Frau reden. _Wo steckt er denn nur? _„Harper!" „Bin schon da!" Harper kletterte aus einem Schacht. „Wer braucht mich? Oh…_Sie _sind es", stellte der Ingenieur alles andere als enthusiastisch fest. Telemachus hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso diese Betonung?", erkundigte er sich. „Oh, es ist nichts Persönliches. Sie sind eben Nietzscheaner. Da kann man nichts machen", erwiderte Harper nur und kam mühsam auf die Beine, „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten uns vielleicht unterhalten." Harper sah ihn erstaunt an. „Gut. Von mir aus." „Sie kennen Beka doch schon ziemlich lange…" „Kann man so sagen." „War sie schon immer so…schnippisch und unnahbar?" „Schnippisch – ja. Unnahbar? Wovon sprechen Sie da eigentlich?" Telemachus seufzte. „Also hat es mit mir zu tun", stellte er deprimiert fest. „Erzählen Sie mir von Bekas Vergangenheit. Da war diese Sache mit Tyr. Welche anderen Männer haben ihr noch das Herz gebrochen?" „Wollen Sie etwa eine Liste?" Harper ging zu einem Tisch auf den Ersatzteile herumkugelten und musterte einige prüfend. „Was soll das heißen?" „Nun, Bekas Geschmack was Männer betrifft war schon immer…zweifelhaft, wenn wir es einmal so ausdrücken wollen. Sie mag Männer, die sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen und ihr danach das Herz brechen. Tyr war dafür nur das letzter Beispiel. Aber warum stellen Sie mir Fragen über Beka?" Harper wandte den Blick von den Ersatzteilen ab und musterte Telemachus prüfend. „Sind Sie an ihr interessiert, oder was?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Beka hatte gerade Brückendienst. Trance nahm die Station neben ihr ein. Beka sah, wie so oft in der letzen Zeit, extrem angespannt aus. Ein Grund dafür war wohl Telemachus Rhade. Trance hatte schon vor einiger Zeit beschlossen mit Beka über dieses Thema zu reden, ob es der anderen Frau nun gefiel, oder nicht. Sie räusperte sich: „Rhade ist gar nicht hier." Beka warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ja, ich hab ihn schon den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen", meinte sie. Trance beschloss jetzt zu zuschlagen. „Das scheint Sie ja nicht sonderlich zu stören." „Je weniger ich von ihm sehe, desto besser. Er bringt mich ja sowieso nur dazu in Wut zu geraten", entgegnete Beka.

Trance starrte auf ihre Anzeigen und murmelte möglichst neutral: „Wieso eigentlich?" Es klappte nicht. Beka visierte sie sofort an. „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?", fragte sie scharf. Trance hob den Kopf und erwiderte Bekas Blick. „Er ist nicht Tyr, Beka." „Ich weiß. Ich bin schließlich nicht blind." „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob Sie das wirklich wissen. Warum hören Sie nicht auf Ihr Herz und geben ihm einen Chance?" Beka grinste abfällig. Dann meinte sie spitz: „Das müssen ausgerechnet Sie sagen." Trance blinzelte. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" „Oh, kommen Sie, Trance. Die Art und Weise wie Sie Dylan anglühen ist gar nicht zu übersehen, selbst wenn man es wollte. Sie sind wirklich die letzte Person, die einer anderen Ratschläge in Herzensangelegenheiten geben sollte." Trance konnte nur staunen.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Seit er Sarah verloren hatte, hatte er Angst vor festen Beziehungen. Zumindest schien es so zu sein.

Nun, da war Molly. Aber Fernbeziehungen waren nun einmal zum Scheitern verurteilt, das war zumindest Dylans Meinung. Und um unter ihn dienen zu können, war Molly viel zu unabhängig, gar nicht erst zu reden von der Tatsache, dass der Commomwealth in Dylan einen Verräter sah, was er Tri-Jemas Verrat zu verdanken hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal was Molly im Augenblick von ihm dachte, oder gar wo sie gerade war. Und abgesehen von Molly waren es in den letzten Jahren vor allem schnelle Abenteuer gewesen, die ihn mit Vertretern des anderen Geschlechts verbunden hatten. Liebe war, seit er hier in der Zukunft gelandet war, ein Fremdwort für ihm geworden. Natürlich war das Sarahs Schuld. Nun weniger Sarahs Schuld als die des Umstands, dass er seine Verlobte verloren hatte als er in der Zeit eingefroren worden war. Die Schuld der Nietzscheaner, Rhades Schuld, seine eigene Schuld, Sarahs Schuld, Mollys Schuld…Er sollte aufhören jemanden die Schuld zuschieben zu wollen. Trance. Er fühlte sich ihr nahe, soviel stand fest. Näher als Harper oder Beka oder Rev oder Rhade, sogar näher als Rommie.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn vernichtet und wieder zusammengesetzt hatte. Die anderen waren sich dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst. Er sich schon. Er wusste es. Wusste was Trance konnte, was sie war. _Sie hat mich neu erschaffen. _Ein romantischer Gedanke, aber vor allem ein wahrer. Und es gab niemanden, den er mehr vertraute als Trance. Nicht einmal Rommie. Aber war es Liebe?

Natürlich liebte er Trance. Wie hätte er sie nicht lieben können? Aber liebte er sie so wie er Sarah geliebt hatte? Oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr?

Er wusste, was sie war. Und selbst wenn er sie auf diese Weise liebte, wusste er, dass es ihr deswegen nicht sagen konnte. Wegen ihrer Aufgabe, wegen ihrem Wesen. Sie könnten niemals sein wie ein normales Paar. Dylan wusste nicht einmal, ob Trance Kinder haben konnten und wenn, ob auch mit Mitgliedern anderer Spezies. Und ein Teil von Dylan spürte, dass er älter wurde und dass er Kinder haben wollte. Und selbst wenn ihm das alles egal wäre, sie würde ihn vermutlich überleben. Sie würde noch Jahrhunderte leben, wenn er schon längenst tot und von allen außer ihr vergessen war. Er konnte sie also gar nicht lieben.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

„Bitte?" „Ich hab Sie gefragt, ob Sie an Beka interessiert sind." Harper sah Telemachus erwartungsvoll an. Der schwieg. „Aha. Sie wollen mir nicht antworten", stellte Harper fest und wandte sich wieder von dem Nietzscheaner ab und seinen Ersatzteilen zu.

„Selbst wenn ich an ihr interessiert wäre, könnte es sowieso nie klappen", erklärte Telemachus. „Wieso nicht?", erkundigte sich Harper ohne ihn anzusehen. „Weil sie nicht umgänglich ist, und weil ich ein Nietzscheaner bin."

„Aha. So ähnlich hat Tyr auch gedacht." „Ich bin nicht er." Harper wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Ja, das sind Sie nicht, und das ist verdammt gut so. Ich will Ihnen mal etwas über Tyr erzählen. Er war ein verdammter Mistkerl. Er hat Bekas Herz gebrochen. Mehr als nur einmal. Zuerst hatte er sie mit seinem nietzscheanisch-perfekten Körper betört und mit seinem Heldenmut erweicht und mit gläubigen Augen angesehen, die sagten _Ich werde dich für immer lieben und nur dich. _Und dann hat er ihr erklärt, dass er niemals mit einer Nicht-Nietzscheanerin zusammen sein könnte. Und dann hat er uns alle verraten. Und damit nicht genug. Beim nächsten Mal hat er sie nur benutzen wollen um an Dylan heran zu kommen. Das glaubt Beka natürlich nicht. Sie glaubt er hat sie geliebt. Und sie hat ihn geliebt, so viel steht fest. Und er hat sie verletzt. Und das braucht nun einmal seine Zeit um zu heilen. Das ist alles." Harper dachte kurz nach. „Das war's. Mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen", schloss er. „Verstehe." Mehr hatte Telemachus dazu nicht zu sagen.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

„Rev, kann ich Sie mal etwas fragen?", erkundigte sich Trance, während sie ihre Bäume betrachtete. Rev, den sie eingeladen hatte, ihre Pflanzen anzusehen, nickte. „Natürlich, Trance. Sie dürfen mich alles fragen."

Trance seufzte. „Erwecke ich den Eindruck in Dylan verliebt zu sein?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Rev offenbar nicht gerechnet. Er schwieg eine Weile. Dann meinte er: „Warum sagen Sie es ihm nicht einfach? Er würde es verstehen." „Oh ja, ich kann mir dieses Gespräch schon lebhaft vorstellen: Ja, Dylan, ich liebe dich. Aber wir können niemals zusammen sein. Geh hin und such dir eine menschliche Frau, die dein Schicksal im Endeffekt genauso wenig mit dir teilen kann wie ich", spottete Trance, „Darauf kann ich verzichten, Rev." „Das Göttliche Trance, ist in allem. Und besonders in der Liebe. Manchmal ist es einfach nur schön zu wissen, dass man von jemandem geliebt wird", erklärte Rev sanft, „Sie sind Dylans Licht, Trance." Trance spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals und schluckte hart. „Ja. Und genau das ist das Problem."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Wenn es etwas gab, dass Dylan an Nietzscheanern mit den Namen Rhade schätzte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass diese einfach ehrlicher waren als andere. Das galt in gewisser Hinsicht auch für Gaheris. Nun gut, ja er hatte Dylan verraten, aber er hatte es ihm vorher auf seine Weise gesagt. Anders als ein gewisser anderer Nietzscheaner, den Dylan gekannt und getötet hatte. Aber anders als Tyr konnte man den Rhades meistens vertrauen. Nun ja, soweit man Nietzscheanern überhaupt vertrauen konnte. Aber zumindest konnte man mit ihnen reden.

„Was machen Sie da?", erkundigte sich Dylan und beobachtet Rhade, wie dieser Gewichte stemmte. „Muskeltraining." „Warum?" „Hilft beim Aggressionsabbau." Dylan musste lachen. „Sie haben Aggressionen?" „Ist das so schwer zu glauben?" „Nun, ja Sie erscheinen immer recht stoisch." Rhade setzte die Gewichte ab. „Nietzscheaner können ihre Gefühle verschleiern." Dylans Lachen gefror. „Ja. Ich erinnere mich daran." Rhade musterte ihn. „Sie können das nicht", stellte er fest, „Was bedrückt Sie, Captain?"

„Ich habe Probleme mit meinen Gefühlen", erklärte Dylan. „Kommt mir bekannt vor." „Ach, Sie auch?" „Nun, ja." Schweigen kehrte ein. Dann begann Dylan sein Problem zu schildern, natürlich ohne Namen zu nennen. Allerdings ging er davon aus, dass Rhade ihn ohnehin durchschaute. „Sie sollten es ihr sagen", meinte Rhade, „Wenn Sie beide dafür bereit sind." Dylan blinzelte. „Das ist Ihr Ratschlag?" „Ja." Rhade lehnte sich wieder zurück und nahm seine Gewichte hoch. „Sie sind romantischer als ihr Vorfahre. Aber sind wir ehrlich. Was habe ich davon es ihr zu sagen, wenn wir doch nicht zusammen sein können?" Rhade setzte die Gewichte wieder kurz ab. „Sie ist Ihre Freundin, haben Sie gesagt. Also sollten Sie ehrlich zu ihr sein. So einfach ist das." „Mhm." Dylan runzelte die Stirn. „Das ergibt sogar irgendwie Sinn. Es geht doch nichts über nietzscheanische Logik." „Jeder Zeit wieder."

Nachdem der Captain gegangen war, dachte Telemachus über seinen eigenen Ratschlag nach. Er würde es Beka sagen. Aber erst wenn sie dazu bereit war. Harper war in diesem Punkt ziemlich deutlich gewesen. Beka war noch nicht über Tyr hinweg. Aber eines Tages würde sie bereit sein ihn als Teil ihrer Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren. Und dann würde Telemachus es ihr sagen. Und mit ihrer Hilfe könnte er dann vielleicht endlich das Rätsel Beka Valentine lösen.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

„Trance, kann ich kurz mit Ihnen reden?" Trance wurde plötzlich sehr nervös. „Natürlich, Dylan. Kommen Sie doch rein." Dylan betrat ihren Pflanzengarten in der _Maru. _Trance verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug. _Er wird es mir sagen, er wird es mir sagen. Oh nein. _Dylan suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Trance?"

„Ja?"

„Ich möchte, dass Sie etwas wissen…"

„Und was?"

„Du bist meine Sonne."

Trance fehlten die Worte.

„Ja, das war's eigentlich schon wieder. Ich wollte nur, dass Sie das wissen, also…bis später."

Und dann war er weg. Nur seine Worte hallten nach in ihrem Herzen.

_Du bist meine Sonne._

_You're my sun._

**Ende**


End file.
